One Last visit
by Chuuko Shiro Ookami
Summary: He returns after many years for only one reason, to say goodbye.A Suikoden 1 oneshot


**This is my first attempt for a Suikoden story so don't kill me if it's bad.  
I wrote it for a fanfiction-contest comprising the theme travel.  
There will be some background notes at the end of the fic.  
Me no own Suikoden, Konami does.**

They walked together through the Gregminster Gate, a young boy dressed in total black with a cape covering his head and an older warrior of around fifty.  
"Have you ever been back after?"  
The young boy shook his head.  
"It hasn't changed much, they rebuilt it exactly the same way."  
The boy hastened his pace towards his old home his old friend momentarily forgotten.  
He walked inside and immediately went searching for the room where she would be.  
When he found it he walked into her room and a nurse stood up and tried to shoo him away, he stood firm and threw his cape off. The nurses eyes went wide with shock.  
"Mister McDohl." she stuttered, he nodded once and then he stood next to the bed where a woman lay sleeping. "Cleo." He whispered before gently took her hand and stroked it softly, not willing to wake her up.  
The older man also made his way in, moving as silent as he could and nudged the nurse outside.  
"How has she been?"  
"She's worsening fast, Viktor, all she talks about is Young Master."  
"It took me a while to find him, even with the help of Leknaat and the dragon riders."  
"He's just in time she won't last long any more." and with that Viktor turned around and made some visits to his friends in town, while the nurse retired for the night knowing that Cleo would be save.

He couldn't remember how long he sat there, just looking at one of his dearest friends, she was so beautiful when he left so long ago and now she was grey and fragile, only traces of her beauty remaining. It wasn't the first time he cursed his rune and it wouldn't be the last time.  
She finally stirred from her sleep and she didn't need to open her eyes to know he was next to her  
"Those hands, I haven't felt those hands in years." and then it hit her: "Young Master." and she wanted to shoot up but he gently stopped her.  
"Don't strain yourself, Cleo." his voice low but filled with care and love.  
"Young Master, you came." she sounded tired but happy.  
"Please call me Tir, I'm not your master any more."  
"You'll always be our master." and after a slight pause "Tir."  
Both of them sat silent until Cleo finally said what has been bothering her for eightteen years now  
"Why, why did you leave me, why did you leave us?" He sighed and slowly pulled his glove off, the soul eater was still there emanating darkness and then she finally opened her eyes and looked at his hand and after straight into his eyes and she understood  
"It took away Gremio, it took away Dad and even Ted..."  
his voice dropped, "I couldn't let it take you."  
and then silence fell for a long time.

"Tell me what you did all there years"  
and he started talking until he saw her doze of again and he stopped.  
"Don't stop I want to hear you voice even when I'm asleep, I don't have much time any more."  
And he kept talking, he told her about the wonders of Two River. He didn't even acknowledge Viktor when he came back He told her about the creatures he fought in the Tinto mines. He ignored Sonya and Eileen when they came to see her. He told her about the grandeur off La Renouille. Poor Pahn didn't even get a look. He told her about the mounts they have in Karaya, about the people in Zexen and finally he talked about their youth and the war that changed it all. He felt the life slipping away from her but he kept on talking and they kept on listening. When she drew her last breath he finished his tales, sad but happy he had seen her one last time and the smile she had proved that she died happy too.

He stood up and was barely able to speak to the others  
"Please, don't tell anybody I'm here" and he went outside in the heavy rain like so many years ago but now alone more then ever.

He came back into town for the funeral, dressed in his black cape again, determined not to draw attention to himself. He knew he had failed when he recognized Kasumi there and by the looks she gave him she knew. He saw many old friends again. Flik, Viktor, Tai Ho and Pahn carried the chest to her final resting place and he could see Sonya and Eileen glancing towards him but not saying anything, he saw Lepant, old now and being supported by his wife, he saw the elves there and Hix and Tengaar and many others. Not only all of his old friends but many faces he didn't recognize. After the chest was lowered he couldn't face it any more and he went away, the people who knew he was there raised an eyebrow but he didn't care.

He came back late at night and wasn't at all surprised he saw Kasumi waiting for him.  
He walked past her and knelt in front of the tombstone

** Here lies Lady Cleo  
Loyal Friend, Hero of the War  
Angels die to early**

"It didn't get you, Cleo and I'm happy for that."  
Some things dawned on Kasumi when she heard it  
"You still have it, Tir?"  
He turned around and nodded.  
She embraced him softly.  
"You didn't have a choice, it's not your fault."  
"I know..."  
"Are you staying home now?"  
He released himself from her embrace and said while walking away into the darkness  
"I don't have a home any more, it died with her."  
before he disappeared from Toran for good

**In this story Gremio wasn't resurrected and Tir didn't go back to Gregminster during Suikoden 2, so this is the first time he came back.**


End file.
